Et après?
by pluma speculo
Summary: En sortant d'une soirée un peu foireuse, Hermione tombe sur une vieille connaissance. Les deux finissent par aller boire un verre ensemble... Et après? (Première fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Toute première fic que je publie, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut... alea iecta est! Désolée si fautes d'orthographe et/ou de syntaxe.

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que rien ne m'appartient? Je fais juste joujou avec l'univers de la vénerée JKR.

Hermione Granger était une fois de plus assise à son bureau, à finir de remplir de la paperasse. Elle poussa un long soupir, se frotta les yeux et jeta un œil à sa montre. Celle-ci affichant 17h 51 très exactement, elle poussa un autre soupir, de soulagement cette fois, et posa sa plume dans son encrier avant de rassembler toutes ses feuilles et de les ranger dans sa mallette de cuir, jugeant avoir largement assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. La gryffondor se leva ensuite et sortit de son bureau pour déambuler dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rentrer chez elle et se reposer. Notre Hermione était en effet exténuée après cette longue semaine de travail intensif au Ministère.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à y travailler, il y avait de cela près de quatre ans, elle n'avait pas cessé de donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour gravir les échelons dans le but à son but ultime : devenir Ministre. Quitte à ne presque plus sortir de chez elle, hormis pour aller travailler, et ç n'avoir de contact qu'avec certains collègues, Harry et Ginny, Ron ne voulant plus la voir depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté à la fin de leurs études. Au final, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à travailler, dormir et manger. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle s'était dit qu'à vingt-quatre ans elle avait encore le temps de se trouver un compagnon et de fonder famille quand son but serait atteint. Elle avait tout sauf le temps pour ce genre de chose pour le moment. La rouge et or était près des cheminée, prête à partir quand quelqu'un l'appela. Quand elle se retourna, elle put apercevoir sa collègue arriver vers elle. Hermione la salua d'un sourire :

-Astoria, comment vas-tu ?

-Super ! Dis, demain je sors avec des amies et je me demandais si ça te disait de venir avec nous, histoire de décompresser un peu, lui proposa la jolie brune.

-Euh… c'est très gentil, Astoria, mais j'ai déjà plein de choses à faire. Je dois finir le dossier Travis et ça ne s'avère pas évident. Et je suis morte de fatigue… Désolée. Une autre fois peut-être, s'excusa Hermione, un peu embarrassée. Elle n'avait en réalité pas spécialement envie de sortir. Elle n'était plus sortie depuis longtemps à vrai dire et n'en n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie. Ses projets de repos, lecture et verre de vin lui semblaient bien plus intéressants !

Le sourire enjoué d'Astoria s'effaça, laissant place à une expression exaspérée.

-Ah non, pas encore ! C'est chaque fois pareil avec toi, Hermione ! Tu refuses toujours, ne serait-ce que pour aller boire un verre ! Avec toi c'est boulot, boulot et encore boulot. Tu es jeune, vas t'amuser un peu de temps en temps ! Ça me ferait tellement plaisir que tu viennes. Et puis tu pourrais aussi y faire une rencontre intéressante, conclu Astoria en jouant des sourcils.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire embarrassé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ramené un inconnu chez elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa jeune collègue ajouta :

-Et puis que tu le veuilles ou non, je viens te chercher demain à 22h00.

Sur ce, elle laissa une Hermione désemparée qui ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire ou râler. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, la Gryffondor entra finalement dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois arrivée à son appartement, elle déposa ses affaires sur une chaise enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Elle ferma les yeux, puis sourit doucement en sentant Pattenron sauter sur ses genoux. Elle le caressa longuement avant de se décider à se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine et se préparer des pâtes. Elle mangea tout en lisant un livre qu'elle avait récemment acheté, prit ensuite une douche et une fois vêtue de son pyjama, se faufila dans son lit pour lire encore un peu. Epuisée par sa longue journée, elle s'endormit presque immédiatement, pensant néanmoins une dernière fois à ce qu'Astoria lui avait proposé. Le lendemain matin, Hermione profita de son jour de congé pour faire une grasse matinée bien méritée. C'est donc vers 9h30 qu'elle se leva. Elle traina en pyjama une petite heure avant de se décider à aller s'habiller. Puis elle se mit à travailler sur son fameux dossier le reste de la journée.

Quand elle eut fini, vers 16h30, elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, un gros livre à la main, l'autre caressant Pattenron. Le temps sembla passer à la vitesse du son et elle ne vit pas passer l'heure, immergée dans sa lecture. Si bien, que quand on frappa à la porte, elle sursauta, se demandant qui pouvait bien être avant de regarder sa montre et de soupirer. Astoria. Elle se dirigea mollement vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir derrière une Astoria Greengrass surexcitée. Celle-ci entra sans même attendre la permission de son hôte. Hermione ferma la porte une fois sa collègue entrée, tandis que ladite confrère l'observait de haut en bas.

-Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? demanda la jolie brune d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de me préparer, répondit la rouge et or un peu gênée.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, je t'ai apporter quelque chose ! s'exclama Astoria en tendant à Hermione une robe noire à bustier qui lui parut très… très courte.

Hermione regarda la robe, puis sa collègue et encore la robe pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata nerveusement de rire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu comptes me faire sortir dans cette tenue !

-Bien-sûr que si ! Elle est très bien cette robe. Bon j'avoue qu'elle laisse voir un peu plus de chose que tes habituels pantalons, mais si tu veux attirer les regards…

-Astoria ! J'ai des t-shirts plus longs que cette robe ! Et qui te dit que je veux attirer les regards ?

Hermione était hébétée, elle n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un lui demande un jour de mettre quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire, surtout pour ''attirer les regards''. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment être la fille sur laquelle on se retournait, même avec ce genre de tenue affriolante. Néanmoins, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en face d'elle insista :

-Vas l'essayer, on sait jamais…

La Gryffondor capitula et tout en levant les yeux au ciel, elle prit la fameuse robe et alla dans sa chambre pour l'enfiler. Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentait plus comme un bout de viande sur pattes qu'autre chose. Astoria émit un sifflement d'admiration :

-Alors là, si tu ne les fais pas tous tomber comme des mouches, je ne comprends plus rien. Un petit coup de mascara, tu attaches tes cheveux et tu seras la plus belle.

-C'est cela oui… marmonna la brunette dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Pardon ? demanda la serpentard en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris, tendant exagérément l'oreille. Hermione, tu es une belle fille, tu as de beaux yeux, des lèvres pulpeuses, un mignon petit nez et des formes généreuses. Si tu y mettais un peu du tien, tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes que tu veux à tes pieds ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Qui te dis que je veux tout le monde à mes pieds ? On en a déjà parlé mille fois : je ne veux personne pour l'instant, s'entêta la lionne.

-D'accord, d'accord !

Un ange passa, les deux jeunes femmes restant silencieuses, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement Astoria brisa le silence :

-Du coup, tu te maquilles et on y va ?

-Je suppose que oui, répondit Hermione avec autant d'entrain que si elle devait aller à un enterrement.

Sur ce, elle partit se maquiller et attacher ses cheveux, avant de prendre son sac et de rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait devant le porte d'entrée pour transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bientôt, elles arrivèrent devant une porte en contre-bas de la rue devant laquelle attendaient quelques personnes. Astoria s'approcha de deux filles qui attendaient et leur sauta dessus en poussant un petit cri aigu, probablement pour montrer sa joie de retrouver ses amies. Hermione quant à elle, restait un peu en retrait, trouvant la scène aussi risible que puérile. Mais sa jeune collègue la tira bientôt dans le groupe, faisant les présentations, tandis que la Gryffondor, toujours embarrassée, tirait un peu plus sur sa robe pour espérer faire en sorte que celle-ci tombe en peu plus bas, en vain. Oh, elle aurait tout à fait pu allonger cette satanée robe d'un simple coup de baguette, mais elle avait peur de froisser Astoria en le faisant. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de porter… ça ? C'est donc toujours dans cette tenue qu'elle trouvait presque dégradante qu'elle finit par entrer dans la boite de nuit, accompagnée d'Astoria et des deux autres filles.

Une fois l'entrée payée, et leur manteau mis au vestiaire, les quatre filles se dirigèrent vers le bar pour se prendre à boire. Déjà Hermione commença à soupirer -le plus discrètement possible. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à se détendre assez que pour pouvoir s'amuser. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et quand elle s'aperçu que la plupart des gens présents étaient visiblement là pour trouver quelqu'un à mettre dans leur lit, elle se dit que la soirée allait être longue. Elle avala son verre d'une traite pour se donner du courage et décida d'au moins faire semblant de s'amuser pour faire plaisir à son amie. Ainsi, elle rejoignit danser -sans réel entrain- le groupe de filles avec lequel elle était venue.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus de trois heures plus tard que Hermione sortit de cette boite infernale. Elle avait prétexté un gros mal de tête et de la fatigue pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Et Merlin sait qu'elle en fut soulagée ! Cette soirée avait tout bonnement été horrible. Elle avait fini par arrêter de compter le nombre de fois où on lui avait touché les fesses ou tenter de l'embrasser. Astoria avait passé la moitié de la soirée accrochée aux lèvres d'un garçon aux cheveux gominés, pour ce qui est des deux autres filles, une s'était mise à danser presque seule au milieu de la piste de danse et l'autre avait fini par vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes. A présent, la jeune rouge et or déambulait seule dans les rues du chemin de Traverse, ruminant le fait que cette soirée avait probablement la pire de sa vie. « Quelle perte de temps ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi. » se dit-elle en passant par l'Allée des Embrumes. Et c'est à cet instant, dans l'ambiance peu accueillante de la ruelle sombre qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir Transplaner. Elle s'était dit qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de Transplaner en aillant bu ne serait-ce qu'un verre. Maintenant, elle n'était plus trop en confiance. La main dans son sac, prête à dégainer sa baguette, elle guettait tous les recoins sombres au cas où quelqu'un de mal intentionné n'y soit caché. Elle était tellement tendue qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'elle entendit une voix s'élever derrière elle :

-Je suis déçu, j'espérais que la surestimée Hermione Granger aurait trouvé un meilleur boulot que la prostitution. Quel dommage.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Je suis déçu, j'espérais que la surestimée Hermione Granger aurait trouvé un meilleur boulot que la prostitution. Quel dommage._

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix grave au ton sarcastique et se retourna brusquement vers son ancien professeur de potion qu'était Severus Snape.

-Je ne vous permet pas ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton courroucé, je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, mais de là à me traiter de… prostituée ! Espèce de… de vieille chauve-souris ! Snape prit un air faussement outré avant de s'approcher un peu plus de la sang et or.

-Puis-je d'en ce cas vous demander ce que vous faites ici, habillée comme… -il l'observa de haut en bas avec une légère grimace de désapprobation- ça ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène, un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et puis, je pourrais vous demander exactement la même chose. Lui répondit-elle avec un ton presque de défi.

En effet, elle se demandait ce que faisait Snape si tard, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Je viens d'aller boire un verre avec des amis. Et oui, j'ai des amis ! s'exclama-t-il en anticipant la question d'Hermione.

-Je ne… bafouilla la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

-Je suis Legimens, Granger j'entends penser à des kilomètres, répondit-il, exaspéré.

-Je vous interdis de lire mes pensées ! s'insurgea la brunette. De quel droit se permettait-il d'écouter ses pensées ?

-Excusez-moi, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Il était étrange pour Hermione de revoir son ancien professeur de Potions. En presque six ans, il n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient toujours aussi longs, voire plus encore, mais n'étaient cependant plus gras -l'avaient-t-ils vraiment été un jour ? Ils étaient ramassés en un catogan, ce que lui donnait un air aristocratique. Malgré cette amélioration capillaire, son nez aquilin était toujours aussi imposant. Mais contrairement à la plupart des gens, Hermione n'aurait jamais trouvé cela disgracieux. Au contraire, selon elle ce trait lui donnait du charme. La jeune femme secoua très légèrement la tête pour effacer cette idée. C'est alors que l'ex-Mangemort reprit :

-Eh bien, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, que faites-vous ici dans cette tenue ?

-Je suis sortie avec des amies. J'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi, répondit finalement Hermione après avant pousser un long soupire.

-Oh, je vois… A voir votre tête, ce ne fut pas une bonne soirée.

-Non, en effet, affirma la jeune fille, étonnée que la Terreur des cachots s'enquit de savoir comment c'était passé sa soirée.

-Je compatis… Souffla-t-il en réponse, avant d'hésiter un instant. J'allais justement ruminer sur l'aspect pathétique de ma soirée dans un pub. Ça vous dit de venir vous plaindre avec moi ? Je vous offre un verre pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir écouté penser.

-Et un autre pour m'avoir traitée de prostituée, enchérit-elle après avoir réfléchi une seconde. Snape leva les yeux au ciel et soupirant. Il finit tout de même par marmonner un « Très bien, d'accord. » avant de la regarder encore une fois de haut en bas et de sortir sa baguette.

-Puis-je ? demanda le sombre homme en montrant sa baguette magique.

Hermione comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire et acquiesça, le laissant pointer sa baquette vers elle. Après tout, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qui en était déjà. C'est ainsi que d'un mouvement de poignet, Severus métamorphosa la robe qu'Hermione détestait tant en une jolie robe à manche trois quart lui arrivant au genou et… verte Serpentard. Elle laissa un regard faussement fâché au Maitre des Potions qui lui répondit par un « de rien » moqueur. Il l'invita ensuite à le suivre jusqu'au pub dont il avait parlé. Ils avancèrent donc dans la ruelle sans parler. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter d'aller boire un verre avec lui ? C'est mon ancien prof de potion, pas un ami ! Accessoirement un professeur particulièrement détestable qui plus est ! A croire qu'il… me manque… presque. Tu débloque Mione, reprends-toi. »

De son côté, Snape cherchait également la raison qui l'avait poussé à inviter la jeune Gryffondor. S'il était sincère avec lui-même, il aurait répondu que savoir ce que son ancienne élève était devenue l'intéressait. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Quand enfin ils atteignirent le pub, ils s'assirent à une table après avoir passé commande et restèrent plongés quelques longues secondes dans un silence gêné. Ce fut Snape le premier à casser ce silence infernal :

-Alors donc, cette soirée ? demanda-t-il encore une fois en arquant si caractéristiquement un sourcil.

-Merlin quelle horreur ! Une de mes collègues, et amie s'ait plein que je ne sortais jamais et m'a forcée à l'accompagnée pour que je me détende et que je… ramène quelqu'un… dans mon lit, répondit-elle, les joues en feu, avant de jeter un regard noir à l'homme en face d'elle en l'entendant ricaner.

-C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes fait toucher les fesses toute la soirée pendant que votre prétendue amie vous abandonne pour aller faire je ne sais trop quoi -et je ne veux pas le savoir- avec un inconnu et que les autres vomissent leur trippes ! s'emballa la Gryffondor.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « Les jeunes de nos jours » que Hermione ne put contester. Puis l'homme recommença à taquiner la jeune femme :

-D'après ce que j'entends, la frigide Hermione Granger est toujours aussi sérieuse. Toujours le nez dans les bouquins et incapable d'avoir des liens sociaux ? railla-t-il.

-Vous pouvez bien parler ! Nous sommes les mêmes à ce niveau. Et puis, pour ma part, j'ai d'autre priorités.

-D'autres priorités que d'avoir une vie sociale et sexuelle ? Vous êtes une bien étrange personne, Miss Granger. Même moi je m'en soucie un minimum.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je ne me permettrais ce genre de relâchements que quand je serai enfin parvenue à mon objectif ! Lança sérieusement la jeune femme.

-Et quel est-il, cet objectif ? demanda l'homme, intrigué de savoir ce qui paressait si important aux yeux de la lionne.

-Devenir Ministre de la Magie ! Lança fièrement Hermione.

Snape éclata de rire :

-Ministre ? Rien que ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous y parviendrez ?

-Je monte chaque année de grade au Ministère et quand j'aurai assez de pouvoir et d'influence pour le présenter je le ferai.

-Et pour quoi seriez-vous élue ? Railla l'homme.

-Un programme structuré, et le fait que je veuille réellement aider le monde sorcier. Et puis... Je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter... Finit-elle par dire, un peu honteuse de profiter ainsi de sa popularité.

-Je le savais ! La taquina-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un rictus sarcastique et continua pendant que Hermione se renfrognait :

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'une Gryffondor. Toujours un égo surdimensionné et une confiance en soi qui l'ai tout autant.

Hermione rougit de contrariété, prit son sac et se leva :

-Puisque vous semblez haïr toujours autant les Gryffondor, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous fausse compagnie ? Lança la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, vos remarques, n'hésitez à critiquer et à me dire si vous voyez un problème:) J'ai beau vérifier plusieurs fois ce que je publie, il reste toujours des fautes, j'en suis navrée... :/ sur ce, bonne lecture!

oOo

 _-Puisque vous semblez haïr toujours autant les Gryffondor, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous fausse compagnie ? Lança la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe._

Severus regretta directement ses dires et se leva pour rattraper la jeune femme qui était déjà en train de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il dû lui agripper le poignet pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir plus loin. Elle se retourna vers lui en tentant de débloquer son bras de la prise ferme, mais pas douloureuse. Snape la tira un peu vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, puis relâcha un peu son poignet.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir froissé, Miss Granger, là n'était pas le but. Vous savez comment je suis...

-Oui, malheureusement, le coupa-t-elle. Severus fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et continua :

-Je ne le pense pas, c'est juste... Pour vous taquiner.

Hermione resta bouche bée, étonnée par le fait que, non seulement que Severus Snape, le grand et effrayant professeur de potion, ex-mangemort ait assez d'humour pour taquiner quelqu'un, mais qu'en plus, il la prenne elle, l'insupportable je-sais-tout pour victime. Il l'avait taquiné. Gentiment ! C'était du jamais vu !

-Je vous en prie, restez, la supplia le sombre homme, le fin poignet de la jeune fille toujours dans sa grande main. Je vous promets de faire des efforts pour ne pas être trop... Snapien.

La jeune femme sourit à cet adjectif que Ron et Harry ne cessaient d'utiliser.

Hermione réfléchi quelques secondes avant de se décider à rester aux côtés de son ancien professeur. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Et puis, il pouvait être intéressant de découvrir le terrible Severus Snape sous un autre jour. Gloussa en imaginant cet homme, si froid et austère, être au fond tout son contraire. L'imaginer hyper sociable et guilleret était tout bonnement risible. Alors la jeune fille défit son poignet de la prise de Snape et se rassit en silence.

Un peu honteux de sa réaction à la fuite de la jeune fille, Severus ne dit plus rien. Il regardait en silence son verre de whisky pur feu qu'on venait de lui apporter, tandis qu'Hermione le fixait, espérant qu'il dise quelque chose. Visiblement il n'était pas décidé à parler. Perdant patience, la Gryffondor soupira et entama une conversation :

-Alors, vous venez souvent ici ? Demanda-t-elle, sans réellement se soucier de la réponse. Snape leva le nez de son verre, sans pour autant regarder Hermione :

-Oui, je suis un habitué du pub. Des pubs en général d'ailleurs...

-Je ne vous savais pas fêtard ! Vous venez toujours avec le même groupe d'amis ?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr... Répondit-il, peu sûr de lui.

La princesse de Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de l'homme devant lequel elle se tenait. Celui-ci, vit sa moue et abdiqua :

-Je viens toujours seul, ce soir était une exception. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai tenu à ce que vous restiez... J'en ai assez de boire seul, c'est déprimant, avoua le sombre homme, honteux de son aveu.

Hermione senti son cœur se serrer. Elle savait que son ancien professeur était solitaire, mais pas qu'il en souffrait. Elle était également touchée par cette sincérité. Elle lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'ex-mangemort. Elle prit alors sa bière au beurre en main et la leva vers le verre de l'homme, l'incitant ainsi à trinquer avec elle. Severus fit tinter les deux verres ensemble, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée de bière, Hermione repris :

-Après vous êtres moqué de moi et de ma carrière utopique, je crois être en droit de savoir aussi ce que vous devenez. Vous êtes toujours à Poudlard ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Merlin, non ! J'ai démissionné juste après mon coma post bellum. Je n'avais plus aucunes raisons de rester professeur. Surtout que je n'avais plus Potter ou Londubat pour me défouler ou Malfoy ou ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour relever le niveau pathétique de l'école, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione allait intervenir, mais il ne lui laissa le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

-Du coup, je me suis lancé dans la production et création de potions en tout genre. Je travaille aussi bien pour St-Mangouste que pour des particuliers. J'ai même travaillé quelques fois avec le magasin des Weasley, uniquement pour embêter Minerva avec des inventions toutes plus crapuleuses les unes que les autres, raconta l'homme en souriant cette fois plus franchement. Si les élèves avaient su que ces farces qu'ils utilisaient pour rendre fou leurs professeurs venaient tout droit du cerveau ingénieux du Bâtard graisseux... Finit-il en laissant échapper un petit gloussement.

Hermione sourit légèrement, ne sachant trop si elle devait rire ou le frapper pour qu'il arrête de se nommer par ce surnom abject. Severus regarda son verre, suspicieux :

-C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que j'ai déjà vu quelques verres. J'ai la langue aussi déliée que si j'avais bu du veritaserum ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

La Gryffondor pouffa. Il était vrai qu'entendre son professeur déblatérer ainsi sur sa vie n'était pas commun. Elle se demanda alors si elle pourrait en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions qu'elle se posait depuis toujours. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que l'homme recommençait à parler :

\- Vous voyez toujours Potter et cet idiot de Weasley ? L'interrogea-t-il, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son mépris.

-Je vois souvent Harry au Ministère. Il est Aurore comme vous le savez sûrement. Du coup, il vient souvent me chercher pour manger ensemble à la pause de midi. Et puis je suis la marraine d'Albus, leur fils aîné. Quant à Ron... C'est plus compliqué. Nous sommes sortis ensemble après la guerre, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Alors je l'ai quitté, mais il ne l'a pas bien pris et depuis, nos rapports sont... Chaotiques. C'est triste de gâcher une amitié de plus de dix ans pour des idioties, ajouta la Gryffondor un peu dépitée.

Severus se surprit à avoir une pointe de peine pour son ancienne élève et posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ne pensez plus à ça, Miss, ce crétin ne vaut pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil. Désolé, j'avais dit que je ne serais pas sarcastique ou méprisant, mais avouez quand même que cette chose rousse qui prétend être un homme est aussi bête qu'égoïste. Il était peut-être votre ami, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi une jeune fille aussi brillante et incroyable que vous restait avec deux cornichons pareils ! Même si je dois avouer qu'après réflexion et si je mets toutes mes rancunes de côté, Potter n'est pas si débile et arrogant que je le dis, ajouta le ténébreux en marmonnant.

Hermione ne put le contredire à propos de Ron, c'est vrai qu'il... Attendez deux secondes, venait-il réellement de dire qu'elle était brillante et incroyable ?! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

-Est-ce l'alcool qui vous fait dire des compliments à mon égard, ou est-ce que vous le pensez vraiment ?

-À vrai dire, je le pense réellement, l'alcool me sort juste les vers du nez, expliqua l'homme en buvant une gorgée de son whisky pur feu.

-Vous m'avez toujours humilié, rabaissé, détesté pendant mes études et aujourd'hui, vous me complimentez ?! Je n'y comprends plus rien ! s'exclama Hermione. Snape eut un rictus moqueur, mais pas méprisant :

-Pauvre petite chose... Il y a quelques choses que vous devez savoir Miss Granger. Primo, je suis désolé de pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir à Poudlard. Secundo, je ne vous ai jamais détesté et j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez incroyablement intelligente. Tertio, et c'est le point qui explique pourquoi j'étais si atroce avec vous, je ne supportais pas qu'une élève puisse être aussi intelligente que moi. Oh il y avait le fait que je devais faire attention à mon apparence de connard absolu.

Hermione était sur les fesses, elle ne reconnaissait plus son professeur ! Avait-il toujours été ainsi ou s'était-il juste laissé aller depuis qu'il n'avait de double rôle à tenir.

-Je me sens tellement idiote ! Moi qui faisait tout pour que vous remarquiez que je n'étais pas comme les autres, que j'étais intelligente, que votre cours m'intéressait. Moi qui pensais que vous ne me voyiez pas, que je ne valais rien à vos yeux...

-Et bien vous aviez tors, vous étiez une élève que j'appréciais, une des rares qui sortait du tas, qui donnait de l'intérêt à mon boulot de merde. Il mit parodiquement une main devant la bouche, oups, que je suis grossier !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Snape arriverait à l'amuser.

-Pourquoi détestez-vous tant enseigner ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Miss Granger, c'est probablement la question la plus stupide que vous ne m'ayez jamais posé. Ça me parait pourtant évident. Je n'ai jamais décidé de devenir prof, c'était plus une obligation qu'un choix. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a donné cet emploi pour que je sois au plus près de lui. Vous connaissez l'histoire, Mangemort, espionnage, Horcuxes, et tout le barda. Enfin bref, en soit j'aimais encore bien préparer mes cours, enseigner et donner des retenues injustes. Ce que je n'aimais pas, c'était les élèves. Et certains profs, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Vous savez, s'était éreintant de parler dans le vide et d'essayer d'inculquer généreusement mon savoir à des morveux qui n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre et qui vous détestent tous plus que tout, finit-t-il pas dire d'un ton amer.

-Vous vous trompez, certains ne vous détestaient pas. Je ne vous détestais pas, je vous admirais même profondément, avoua sincèrement la Gryffondor.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Vous vous trompez, certains ne vous détestaient pas. Je ne vous détestais pas, je vous admirais même profondément, avoua sincèrement la Gryffondor._

Severus la regarda dans les yeux, essayant d'y voir mensonge et hypocrisie, mais n'y vit rien de tout cela. Sa gorge se serra. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il fut touché par les propos, et surtout l'honnêteté de la jeune femme. Il lui sembla que c'était la première fois que ces mots lui étaient adressés. Mais ne sachant trop comment réagir, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner tout cela en dérision :

-Je sais que je suis un homme incroyable, Miss Granger. Mais je vous en prie, flattez donc mon égo déjà surdimensionné, plaisanta l'homme avec un sourire mi-mutin, mi-gêné.

Granger se surprit à rire à la remarque de son ancien professeur. Elle venait de comprendre après tant d'année que ce qu'elle avait toujours cru être du sarcasme méchant ou de l'arrogance n'était qu'en réalité de l'humour caché sous un masque de froideur. Ainsi, après avoir terminé sa pinte, elle décida de, comme il l'avait si bien dit, flatter son égo déjà surdimensionné :

-Commençons par le plus évident ; vous êtes d'une intelligence remarquable. Sans compter vos aptitudes au combat et vos compétences non négligeables en matière de potion, énuméra Hermione.

-Donc selon vous, je suis un cerveau sur patte ? s'exclama-t-il, feignant d'être offusqué.

-Non, espèce de cornichon, mais si vous me laissiez parler...

-Je vous prierais de surveiller votre langage quand vous vous adressez à un professeur, Miss Granger ! la gronda Severus sur un ton faussement austère.

-Il y a bien longtemps que vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, mon seigneur !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de comment elle s'était adressée à lui. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, elle avait juste voulu plaisanter, mais elle ignorait s'il le prendrait bien ou s'il prendrait cette taquinerie pour une offense. Un rire grave venant de Snape la fit se détendre et sourire à son tour.

-J'aime plutôt votre façon de vous adresser à moi, ma chère. Vous pouvez également m'appeler "Maitre" ou "Patron" si vous préférez, proposa-t-il en riant toujours.

Hermione ne lui répondit que par un haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

-Ou tout simplement Severus, voulez-vous ? dit-il finalement, sérieusement cette fois.

Hermione ne sut pas immédiatement comment réagir, alors après quelques secondes, elle lui sourit et lui demanda de l'appeler également par son prénom. Ils se sourirent, moitié amusés, moitié mal à l'aise. Severus détourna les yeux en premier, regardant avec un soudain intérêt son verre, à présent vide. Puis pour combler le silence embarrassant il parla le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Hermione, nous avons un gros problème, lança-t-il en ne la regardant toujours pas.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, interloquée. Elle ne voyait aucun problème, la soirée se passait plutôt bien. Elle ne comprenait pas, et cela l'inquiéta légèrement. Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et en voyant son air décontenancé, eu un sourire en coin et expliqua le fond de sa pensée :

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nos verres sont vides.

Hermione soupira aussi bien de soulagement que d'agacement.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un vrai problème ! s'exclama la rouge et or, faussement exaspérée.

-Il y a un réel problème, Miss... Hermione ! Nos verres sont vides, nous allons mourir déshydratés !

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, pendant que l'homme recommandait les boissons. Elle avait du mal à de l'admettre, mais présence de son ancien maître des potions lui était agréable en cet instant. Elle se dit que même si la soirée avait mal commencé, elle se terminerait sur une note positive.

Quand leurs verres arrivèrent, Snape leva brusquement son whisky en déclarant :

-Comme dirait ce moldu de Rabelais, « Trinch » * !

Puis il prit une gorgée du liquide ambré en bouche, le fit tourner une seconde avant de déglutir avec une légère grimace. Hermione, pour raison qui lui était inconnue ne put détacher le regard de la pomme d'Adam de l'homme. Elle la fixa monter et descendre lorsque qu'il avala, puis en détourna les yeux de force. Elle but une longue goulée d'alcool pour se donner constance.

Severus ayant remarqué cette œillade haussa un sourcil intrigué. Et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il la contempla. Il n'avait encore vraiment pris le temps de l'observer depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré une heure plus tôt. Il avait tellement été habitué à la voir pendant toutes ces années qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué à quel point elle avait changé. L'adolescente aux dents de lapins (même si cette particularité n'était finalement restée longtemps), au visage enfantin aux bonnes joues et le corps plat et sans formes avait lancé place à une magnifique jeune femme au visage fin et doux et à des formes généreuses parfaitement placées. Elle était devenue une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désirable.

Snape gifla mentalement, trouvant ses pensées au combien inconvenables. Par Merlin, il avait presque vingt ans de plus qu'elle !

Alors qu'il se traitait lui-même de pervers, la jeune femme qui occupait ses pensées interrompit ses griefs mentaux :

-Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? s'enquit-elle.

-Pardonnez-moi, souffla l'homme en secouant légèrement la tête, j'étais dans la lune. Je crois bien que je commence à être un peu éméché, avoua-t-il en souriant.

-Je crois bien que c'est mon cas aussi, dit-elle en gloussant bêtement. Rien à voir, mais je me demandais : c'est quoi votre meilleur souvenir de Poudlar ?

Le Serpentard eu un grand sourire en réfléchissant et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça charmant.

\- Il s'avère que pendant des années, Minerva et moi avons eu l'habitude de fêter le 1er avril comme il se doit, entama Severus en commençant déjà à rire doucement. Et une année, Gryffondor était en tête aussi bien pour la coupe des quatre maisons que pour celle de Quidditch et Serpentard était au plus bas. J'étais tellement dégouté que j'ai décidé de me venger sur la directrice de ces satanés Gryffondors. Et je n'y suis pas aller de main morte ! continua-t-il en pouffant. J'ai d'abord mis dans sa bouteille de shampooing une potion de mon invention qui recouvre de poils impossibles à couper tout ce qui entre en contact avec. La potion n'avait pas d'antidote, il fallait attendre 24h pour que l'effet se dissipe. Ensuite, j'ai mis une griffe de chimère en poudre dans son jus de citrouille, finit-il, cette fois en riant plus franchement.

Hermione riait également à l'histoire de Severus, puis elle fronça les sourcils :

-Mais pris seul c'est un puissant psychotrope ! s'exclama la lionne, aussi scandalisée qu'amusée.

L'homme à ses côtés, toujours mort de rire lui répondit difficilement, la respiration saccadée par ses rires :

-Justement ! Elle se prenait... pour un oiseau ! s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Imaginez juste Minerva couverte de longs poils de la tête au pied, battant des ailes, le regard vide dans la Grande salle. Elle m'en a voulu pendant très longtemps, mais ça valait clairement la peine, conclu Snape en s'éventant de la main.

Il avait si chaud après avoir autant rit ! Il déboutonna un peu sa chemise pour se rafraichir. Hermione ne rata rien de la scène, une scène très chaste et qui suffit pourtant à lui faire avoir la gorge serrée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfrénant une aussi subite que furieuse envie de déboutonner le reste de cette foutue chemise.

Merde mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis quand avait-elle une attirance pour Snape ? Une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête à quel point elle avait toujours été en admiration, en pâmoison même, devant cet homme si charismatique. De plus, découvrir qu'il avait de l'humour et qu'un plus il pouvait se révéler aimable ne pouvait que jouer en la faveur du vert et argent. Inconsciemment, la brunette se rapprocha un peu plus de Snape. Elle ne savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était plus de proximité avec lui. Elle voulait pouvoir, le toucher, le...

-Hermione, cette fois vous qui avez la tête dans les nuages, se moqua Severus en espérant secrètement qu'elle avait été distraite pour les mêmes raisons que lui, quelques minutes auparavant. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux, se demandant si c'était vraiment mal d'utiliser la legilimensie sur elle. Après, elle ne s'en rendrait pas com...

-N'y pensez même pas, Severus, prévint Hermione en plissant les yeux.

Pris sur le fait, le Serpentard ne put que détourner le regard et tenta une stupide réponse :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, très peu convaincue.

-N'essayez pas de me duper, j'ai bien vu que vous vouliez fouiller dans mon esprit, l'accusa-t-elle avec méfiance.

-Je ne me permettrais pas, voyons ! fabula-t-il.

Mais il plia rapidement son le regard pesant d'Hermione et admit avec une moue d'enfant pris en flagrant délit ;

-Si...

La Gryffondor fondit devant la mine du sombre homme et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un :

-Vous êtes adorable.

Snape, croyant avoir mal entendu la fit répéter. La jeune femme s'affola, elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire qu'elle le trouvait adorable.

-Je disais que vous étiez a... Abominable !

Severus prit la mouche. Comment osait-elle ? Il avait fait des efforts pendant toute la soirée et elle l'insultait ? Il se leva d'un bond pour impressionner l'impertinente par sa taille.

\- Espèce d'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Ce fut au tour de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en question de voir rouge. Elle ne sut pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était énervée pour si peu, mais elle se leva également pour lui tenir tête.

\- Vieille chauve-souris !

\- Rat de bibliothèque asocial !

\- Bâtard misanthrope !

Le Serpentard était sur les fesses. Cette femme avait du mordant, et Merlin que ça lui plaisait ! Il s'approcha un peu plus de la brunette et avant même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte lui-même, il avait posé ses lèvres fines sur celles d'Hermione. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le repousse, mais rien ne se passa. Au contraire, elle répondit même au baiser ! Leurs lèvres se mouvaient gracieusement l'une contre l'autre. Hermione posa une main sur le torse de l'homme et gémi doucement quand elle sentit la langue de celui-ci quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres qu'une voix rocailleuse interrompit leur étreinte :

-Eh, les deux tourtereaux ! Y a des hôtels pour ça ! Leur lança sèchement le barman.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, les joues rosées, le souffle court. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupé avant que le moindre son ne puisse sortir.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda la jeune femme avec un regard concupiscent.

oOo

*Trinch (qui signifie "bois") : référence à Pantagruel, livre et personnage de Rabelais, qui (en gros) quand demande à l'oracle s'il doit se marier ou pas reçoit comme réponse "trinch". Voilà voilà... Cette info ne sert à rien et n'a aucun intérêt dans l'histoire, mais ça me faisait rire de caser ça dans le texte XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et les referma presque instantanément. Elle soupira d'aise, profitant de la chaleur et du confort de son lit. Elle gesticula, s'étira le dos, puis se retourna, les paupières toujours closes. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit un gémissement en face d'elle qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Severus. Toujours à moitié endormie, elle avait oublié qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Elle sourit à ce souvenir et se mordit la lèvre.

Ça n'avait pas duré des heures, mais ça avait été... Intense. Elle avait bien fait de le ramener chez elle, mais une question lui vint à l'esprit : Et après ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allaient-ils se quitter et ne plus jamais se revoir ? Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle n'osait même pas penser à une relation sérieuse, surtout avec Severus ! Il avait beau être un bon coup au lit, cela ne changeait en rien son caractère de Niffleur enragé ! Et puis, elle ne souhaitait pas être distraite dans sa quête de pouvoir au ministère.

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par la respiration plus rapide de Severus, indiquant que celui-ci se réveillait. Il ouvrit nonchalamment ses yeux onyx et sourit en rencontrant ceux ambrés de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui répondit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Il y un instant de silence gêné. Severus non plus ne savait pas trop comment agir. Devait-il partir et ne plus donner suite ou suivre ses envies et l'embrasser ? Il se dit alors, à juste titre, qu'avec l'haleine du matin, il valait mieux pour lui comme pour elle, ne pas essayer. Et puis, peut-être prendrait-elle ça pour une preuve de sentiment et qu'elle voudrait entamer une relation ! Elle avait beau avoir dit ne pas en vouloir pour l'instant, il connaissait les femmes et leurs indécisions constantes. Merlin, dans quel pétrin c'était-il fourré ? Certes, il avait passé une très bonne soirée (surtout la fin) avec elle, mais n'avait pas pour autant des sentiments pour elle ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Peut-être que s'il était abject avec elle… Non, au fond, il n'en avait pas envie. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient réitérer leur expérience sans pourtant avoir d'attaches. Il eut un sourire satisfait. L'idée lui plaisait bien.

De son côté, Hermione en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Fallait-il encore seulement savoir si, premièrement elle oserait tenter quelque chose pour parvenir à cela. S'il y avait bien une personne devant laquelle elle ne voulait se faire humilier ou paraitre dévergondée, c'était lui ! Bien qu'elle eût découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité, plus ouverte et moins austère, elle ne pouvait oublier la façon dont il l'avait rabaissé quand elle était élève.

Ce décidant finalement de briser le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé entre eux, elle proposa un café à Severus qui l'accepta bien volontiers.

Il sauta alors du lit pour aller vers la cuisine avant de se rendre compte qu'il était très très nu, et que la jeune femme avait une très très belle vue sur son postérieur. Celle-ci émit un miaulement, ce qui provoqua un rictus suffisant à l'homme qui, non pudique, décida d'en rajouter. On lui avait déjà évoqué le fait qu'il avait de belles fesses et cela l'avait toujours fait rire. Il se baissa donc pour ramasser ses habits éparpillés dans la chambre, exposant consciemment sa croupe à la jeune femme. Puis, toujours accroupi, il tourna la tête vers Hermione, lui lançant par la même occasion un regard se voulant exagérément séducteur. Elle pouffa devant cette scène improbable qui lui était offerte pas Snape.

Il finit par se relever et demanda à pouvoir prendre une douche. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir acquiescé et lui avoir expliqué le chemin vers la salle de bain, Hermione se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle resta un moment allongée, le regard dans le vague. Elle prit deux minutes à sortir de son lit, puis enfila ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour se diriger vers la cuisine et préparer du café et quelques toasts. Elle venait seulement de poser les deux tasses fumantes sur la table que Severus arriva dans le coin cuisine, habillé comme la veille et les cheveux mouillés. Il accueillit volontiers le mug que lui tendit Hermione. Ils se sourirent et burent leur première gorgée en même temps. Reposant ensuite sa tasse, la propriétaire des lieux se racla doucement la gorge :

-Sinon… Bien dormis ? l'interrogea-t-elle, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

-Comme un bébé et vo… toi ? se rectifia-t-il. Il se dit qu'après la nuit passée, il était étrange de la vouvoyer.

-Mieux que depuis bien longtemps, lui sourit-elle.

Snape eut un léger rictus en murmurant un « tu m'étonne » pour lui-même. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, explorant l'appartement de son hôte des yeux. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais ça avait l'air agréable à vivre. Il fut étonné de voir beaucoup de livres, parchemins et plumes éparpillés un peu partout.

-Je n'imaginais que pas la Miss Je-Sais-Tout sérieuse et organisée puisse être aussi désordonnée dans ses affaires, lança-t-il, mordant, plus par habitude que par réelle volonté.

Hermione s'empourpra en tentant de cacher vainement toutes ses affaires laissées sur la table de sa cuisine.

-Je suis désolée, j'aime bien m'étaler quand je travail. Si j'avais su que quelqu'un viendrait chez moi, j'aurai pris la peine de ranger un peu.

-Ce n'est rien. Je critique, mais mon laboratoire est dans le même état. Des vapeurs parfois toxiques en plus…

-Vous… Tu travailles sur quelque chose en particulier ces temps-ci ? s'enquit la jeune femme, soudainement intéressée.

Severus sourit, l'intellectuelle refaisait surface.

-Je travaille pour l'instant sur une potion qui nous permettrait de voyager dans le temps à notre guise, une sorte de potion portoloin temporel, dit-il fièrement.

\- Pourquoi ne tout simplement pas utiliser un Retourneur de temps ? questionna la Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu as déjà essayer de remonter plus loin qu'une journée avec ça ? C'est loin, très loin à tourner. Avec ma potion on pourrait se retrouver au Moyen Age en un claquement de doigt !

-Mais… C'est horriblement risqué ! s'exclama Hermione. Et les analogies temporelles, les paradoxes, les conséquences que pourraient avoir ce genre de voyage, tu y as pensé ?!

-Là est toute la difficulté technique, avoua le potionniste. Mais, imagine l'avancée que ce serait ? Ce serait une découverte historique ! On pourrait réparer les plus grosses erreurs de l'humanité ! s'enthousiasma l'homme.

-Ce sont de bien bonnes intentions, mais il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps, même si c'est tentant, raisonna la jeune femme.

Lancé dans le débat, Severus voulu répondre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi, trois coups portés à la porte d'entrée résonnèrent. L'homme interrogea Hermione du regard. Celle-ci lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils. Elle n'attendait personne pourtant.

Elle se leva alors pour aller ouvrir et eu un moment de recul quand une tornade humaine rentra directement dans l'appartement sans même attendre qu'on l'y invite.

-Hermione ! C'était Génial hier, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dommage que tu sois partie si tôt ! S'exclama Astoria Greengrass en avançant dans le logement sans gêne.

-Astoria… tenta d'intervenir Hermione.

-Tu aurais vu mon état quand je suis rentrée chez moi ! continua la jeune femme avant arrivant dans la cuisine.

Puis apercevant l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes buvant tranquillement son café. Celui-ci prit un malin plaisir à faire mine que toute cette situation était parfaitement normale et la salua posément :

-Miss Greengrass.

Cette dernière mit un temps avant de répondre, éberluée :

-Pro-professeur Snape.

Toujours surprise, elle regard sa collègue, puis l'homme et encore une fois Hermione. Puis sortant de sa transe, elle fit un pas en arrière.

-Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser.

-Pas la peine, dit Severus en posant sa tasse qu'il venait de finir. J'étais de toute façon sur le point de m'en aller.

Il se leva, remerciant Hermione pour le café avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La brunette le raccompagna et juste avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte, le Serpentard dit assez bas pour qu'il n'y ait qu'Hermione qui puisse entendre :

-Si un jour tu t'ennuies, appelle-moi.

Puis il partit, sans même attendre une réponse et la jeune femme referma la porte sur lui.

Elle resta quelques secondes, la main toujours posée sur la clinche, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire satisfait naitre sur son visage. Ce n'est que qu'en elle entendit Astoria exploser de rien derrière elle qu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Hermione, c'est bien Severus Snape qui vient de sortir de ton appartement ?

La rouge et or acquiesça doucement, les roues roses. Sa collègue rit une nouvelle fois :

-Ce n'est pas exactement à lui que je pensais quand je t'ai dit que t'envoyer en l'air, mais chacun ses goûts après tout, affirma-t-elle en souriant. Bon alors, tu me raconte ?


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour cette semaine de retard... Mon ordinateur est décédé, j'ai donc perdu les deux derniers chapitres que j'avais écrit, mais pas encore mis sur ce site et j'ai n'avais évidement plus moyen d'y accéder... J'ai donc dû réécrire les deux chapitres et racheter un ordi -_-

Bref ! tout ce blabla pour m'excuser. Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Bonne lecture !

oOo

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas revu Severus, même si elle en avait envie, ne serait-ce que pour continuer la conversation qu'Astoria avait interrompu -et plus si affinités, bien sûr. Mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé ni de prétexte ni l'audace pour le recontacter. Pourtant Astoria la tannait pour qu'elle le fasse. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne cessait de l'embêter à propos de cette histoire. Elle avait d'abord harcelé Hermione pour qu'elle lui raconte son aventure avec Snape, jusqu'à ce que la rouge et or ne cède, exaspérée par ce comportement qu'elle jugeait puéril. Et depuis, sa collègue ne cessait de fabuler, d'inventer des scénarios grotesques et de la pousser à le revoir.

Alors, assise à son bureau au Ministère, une plume à la main, la pointe gorgée d'encre statique à deux centimètres du parchemin, elle hésitait. C'était stupide, elle le savait, après tout, il lui avait clairement proposé de se revoir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à sauter le pas. Mais par Merlin, c'était une Gryffondor ! Elle faisait honte à sa maison en se montrant si peu téméraire.

Alors, enfin décidée, elle posa sa plus sur le parchemin et commença à écrire. Mais à peine eut-elle rédigé une phrase que deux coups portés à la porte la fit sursauter. Elle s'empressa de fourrer le bout de parchemin sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire dans un tiroir, puis seulement après autorisa la personne à rentrer.

Elle sourit quand elle reconnut son meilleur ami pénétrer dans la pièce. Il lui lançant un regard de désapprobation en la voyant toujours à son bureau :

-Salut Mione, je venais voir si tu travaillais toujours, lui expliqua Harry.

-Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, oui, mentit la jeune femme, légèrement honteux de ne pas dire la vérité à son meilleur ami.

-Il est déjà 19h Hermione, ça fait deux heures que tu devrais être rentrée chez toi. Tu travailles trop Hermione, déclara le Survivant.

Hermione rougit. Si seulement il savait... Cela venait de lui faire prendre conscience que cette stupide histoire la distrayait bien trop ! Elle n'était plus assez sérieuse dans son travail et elle ne pouvait pas mettre sa carrière de côté, même momentanément juste pour satisfaire sa libido et sa soif de débats intellectuels.

-Hermione ! T'es dans la lune ? demanda gentiment l'Elu.

-Excuse-moi, Harry. Tu disais ?

-Il faut que tu prennes un peu l'air, Mione. Je comptais aller faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse, tu viens avec moi ? proposa-t-il.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? soupira doucement la sorcière.

Son ami lui sourit de toutes ses dents en réponse et lui tendit son bras pour sortir du bureau.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils se promenaient côtés à côté dans la rue marchande, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant les vitrines des magasins. Ils papotèrent tout en marchant, plaisantant sur tout et n'importe, se remémorant par la même occasion les achats de début d'année qu'ils venaient faire sur le chemin de Traverse, une dizaine d'années auparavant.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, ils se quittèrent, Harry devant rentrer s'occuper de sa petite famille. Alors une fois seule, Hermione décida de passer chez Fleury and Bott, profitant du fait que la boutique ferme tard.

Elle inspira profondément en entrant dans la librairie, savourant le doux parfum de livre et de parchemin. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de se ruer vers les étagères remplies de savoir, fouillant, furetant après un ouvrage intéressant. Elle mit quelques minutes à trouver la perle rare. Heureuse de sa trouvaille, elle se retourna et, trop obnubilé par son précieux butin, ne vit pas la personne en face d'elle et fonça dedans.

Elle s'excusa, confuse, sans même regarder dans qui elle venait de rentrer, trop occupée à ramasser son livre qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Ce n'est que quand la personne parla qu'elle leva les yeux vers elle, surprise :

-ça alors ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas voir ici ! S'exclama sarcastiquement Severus Snape.

-Est-ce que vous m'avez suivi ? l'interpella Hermione, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Moi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons ! S'indigna le Serpentard.

La sorcière ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, ne sachant pas exactement s'il était sérieux ou si c'était ironique. Il y eu donc un moment de silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent avant que Severus ne brise le contact en observant le livre que la jeune femme tenait en main.

-Garde ton argent, ça ne vaut pas la peine de l'acheter, conseilla-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas bien ? interrogea Hermione, déçue de s'être fait une fausse joie en croyant avoir trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Oh si, passionnant même, mais je l'ai déjà chez moi, tu pourrais me l'emprunter, dit-il avec un sourire calculateur en voyant le regard envieux de la Gryffondor. Mais je ne laisse jamais mes livres sortir de chez moi, ajouta l'homme avec un regard carnassier. Tu pourrais venir le lire à la maison.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, mécontente qu'il s'y prenne de la sorte. La manipuler ainsi ! Quel serpent !

D'un côté, c'est ce qu'elle voulait au fond. Et puis ce livre avait l'air tellement intéressant, et si en plus elle n'avait pas à le payer, c'était du gagnant-gagnant.

Elle rangea alors l'ouvrage où elle l'avait trouvé et pris le bras que Snape lui avait galamment proposé. Ils transplanèrent à Spinner's End directement après être sorti de la librairie et Hermione eut tout de suite la sensation d'être une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée.

Severus lui posa main étonnamment rassurante dans le dos et lui adressa un imperceptible sourire en la poussant doucement vers la porte de son antre.

Il entra, Hermione à sa suite, essayant de paraître calme alors qu'on fond elle était excitée et curieuse de découvrir la maison dans laquelle vivait Severus. Et même si cela lui semblait étrange d'entrer dans l'intimité de son ancien professeur, elle se sentait flattée d'être une des privilégiées à y être invité. Ainsi dès qu'elle s'engouffra la tanière du serpent, elle observa curieusement les alentours. La première chose qui attira son attention fut bien entendu l'énorme bibliothèque qui s'étendait sur deux pans de mur. Elle était pleine à craquer de livres aux couvertures toutes plus vieilles et prometteuses les unes que les autres. Elle s'en approcha, comme aimantée, mais s'arrêta après deux pas, se disant qu'il y avait d'autres choses à faire avant de se perdre dans ces sources de savoir.

Elle se détourna alors à contrecœur de la bibliothèque et continua son exploration sans gêne. Elle observa le canapé Chesterfield qui trônait devant une cheminée éteinte à cette période de l'année et au pied duquel trainait une pile non négligeable de bouquins. À côté du sofa, une petite table sur laquelle était posée, dans grande surprise, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à moitié vide et un verre près à être rempli.

Severus se racla bruyamment la gorge, ce qui fit se retourner la jeune femme, qui rougit sous le haussement de sourcil de Snape. Elle venait tout de même d'explorer sans vergogne l'intérieur de celui-ci !

Le maitre des potions eut un rictus suffisant devant la mine penaude de Hermione. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris plaisir à tourmenter la tourmenter elle -C'était plus drôle de le faire avec Neville- il était satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main et qu'il était toujours aussi impressionnant. Il fit un pas vers la jeune femme pour lui prendre doucement le bras :

-J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose qui devrait te plaire avant que tu ne te perdes une fois de plus dans les livres. Suis-moi, dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'une légère traction sur son bras.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une allusion graveleuse ou de quelque chose de plus sérieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à une porte verrouillée aussi bien par clé que par sorts. Severus marmonna un "On ne sait jamais" en réponse au regard interrogateur de la Gryffondor. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander quel genre de pièce méritait tant de protection que le pan de bois s'ouvrit sur un énorme laboratoire enfumé. Elle eut, L'espace d'une seconde, une pointe de déception quant au fait que ce ne soit pas la chambre, mais ce sentiment fut très vite remplacé par de l'extase. Elle avança, bouche bée dans la pièce, observant chaque bocal, chaque fiole et chaudron.

Le vert et argent eut une bouffée d'orgueil en voyant l'expression admirative de Hermione. Cet endroit était sa fierté, son précieux.

-Alors ? Qu'en pense tu ? demanda Severus en connaissant déjà la réponse. Il savait très bien que ce lieu était incroyable.

-Extraordinaire ! s'extasia Hermione, penchée sur en chaudron frémissant. Je n'ai jamais vu un labo aussi grand et bien équipé ! Il doit être tellement agréable d'y travailler ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retourna vers l'homme.

-Oh, ça l'est ! Des tas de gens rêveraient d'étudier, de concocter quelques potions ici, argumenta subtilement Snape.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Je pourrais y passer des heures si j'en avais l'occasion. Ce serait l'occasion de recommencer les potions, ça me manque tellement ! dit-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie.

-Je pourrais peut-être te laisser y venir, proposa beaucoup trop innocemment l'homme.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par ses manigances. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui suggérait cela uniquement pour qu'elle soit souvent chez lui.

-Vous êtes une araignée qui appâté ses victimes dans sa toile, Snape, lança-t-elle, joueuse.

-Une araignée ? Je pensais n'être qu'une vieille chauve-souris, répondit Severus en s'approchant de la jeune femme d'un pas félin.

-Aussi. Un vil Serpentard manipulateur, rit-elle en posant ses mains sur le torse du dit Serpentard.

-Certes, mais un manipulateur très attractif, selon vos dires, ma chère, conclut-il en posant fougueusement ses lèvres contre celles de Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Avec 4 ans de retard, voici enfin le dernier chapitre (pas terrible à mon sens) de cette fanfiction! bonne lecture!

oOo

Hermione était étendue pour la énième fois dans le lit de Severus Snape. Elle venait de se réveiller, après une nuit agréablement agitée et réfléchissait, le regard vide. Que moi qu'elle cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle couchait régulièrement avec Severus. Tout était parfait, des conversations passionnantes, aucune attache, l'assouplissement de ses désirs, tu étais parfaitement comme Hermione le souhaitait. Mais, malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Et c'était toujours les mêmes qui revenaient sans cesse : était-ce vraiment bénéfique, cette histoire ? Sur le moment, oui, mais à long terme ? Devait-elle arrêter tout avant que tout ne part en cacahuète ? Que se passerait-il s'il s'avérait que Severus avait des sentiments pour elle ? C'est cette dernière question qui la tracassait le plus. À l'heure actuelle, elle était incapable de répondre. Peut-être le repousserait-elle ? Couperait-elle les ponts ? Se rendrait-elle comptes que ces sentiments étaient réciproques ? Elle était complètement perdue. Et puis, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait ainsi, c'était de Severus dont on parlait ! Severus Snape n'avait jamais d'attache, c'était un loup solitaire. Elle gloussa toute seule en imaginant le sombre et impressionnant Snape en amoureux transi, prêt à se plier en quatre pour une femme, prêt à laisser son sale caractère de côté, au profit de tendresse et de mots doux. La vision était tellement improbable !

Elle arrêta brusquement de sourire quand elle sentit une main caresser tendrement sa cuisse. Trop tendrement, pas sensuellement comme ça l'était d'habitude, ici, ça en était presque affectueusement. Merde ! Il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent ! Hermione se tourna vers un Severus encore nu et à moitié endormi qui lui fit un petit sourire en signe de bonjour. Elle lui répondit, peu convaincue, plantant ses yeux whisky dans les abysses sans fond de l'homme qui, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème ? s'inquieta-t-il.

-Non, je... Je réfléchissais, assura la Gryffondor.

-Tiens, c'est étonnant ! Ironisa-t-il, mais remarquant que la jeune femme était sérieuse, il se tut. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, il insista et reposa une question :

-À quoi peux-tu réfléchir pour paraître aussi tourmenté ? s'enquit-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Severus lui prit alors doucement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder, ce qui fit douter encore plus la brunette. C'était certain qu'avec ce genre d'attitude, il avait des sentiments !  
-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre... Relation ? demanda prudemment la jeune femme.

L'interpellé se redressa dans le lit et arqua un sourcil :

-Comment ça ? Je trouve que c'est très bien, ça nous convient à tous les deux, chacun y trouve son compte. Ça ne te convient pas ?

-Si, si bien-sûr ! Assura la jeune femme. Mais... Que se passerait-il si l'un de nous, hum... Développait des sentiments ?

Le Serpentard l'observa avec un regard étrange :

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. C'est ton cas ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas...

-Non, c'est n'est pas mon cas, le coupa la Gryffondor en se sentant idiote. Laisse tomber, c'est stupide.

Severus était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Elle avait dit ne vouloir s'engager à rien et ce n'était pas son but non plus. Il était vrai que cette situation était de plus en plus ambiguë. Il y avait quelque chose de plus avec Hermione qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec les autres femmes avec qui ils avaient couché. Il aimait sa compagnie, il la respectait. Et même s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question avant, mais il devait admettre que la perspective d'une relation plus poussée avec la jeune femme ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Hermione, arrête de te poser des questions tout le temps. Ne sais-tu pas juste profiter ? Si tu veux qu'on se voie plus ou moins, alors on se voit plus ou moins, si tu veux coucher avec d'autres hommes, tu le fais, tu n'as aucun devoir de fidélité envers moi, lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton professoral, tel qu'Hermione se cru l'espace d'un instant en cours. Et puis, continue-t-il, si des sentiments arrivent, alors nous essayerons d'en tenir compte, mais à ce que je sache ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais... Et après ? Si ça arrive ? s'enquit la jeune femme, toujours en plein doute.

-Je pense qu'au vu du temps que nous passons ensemble ces derniers temps, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, lâcha l'homme en sortant du lit. Profitons plutôt du moment présent, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de proposer un café.

Ainsi, après avoir bu leur café et enfilé quelque chose de décent, Hermione partit rejoindre son bureau au Ministère, laissant un Severus seul et perdu dans ses pensées.

Assis sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée, il réfléchissait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la Gryffondor. Il se prit la tête en soupirant.

Se remémorant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la Gryffondor. Il se demanda pourquoi elle lui avait demandé ce qui se passerait si l'un d'eux développait des sentiments. Peut-être qu'elle même commençait à en avoir pour lui ? Mais cela lui semblait totalement illogique, puisqu'elle avait elle-même insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait rien de sérieux. Peut-être qu'elle le soupçonnait lui de l'aimer. Il pouffa intérieurement devant cette accusation ridicule. Il était Severus Snape, le Batard graisseux, un être froid et insensible, ce ne pouvait être le cas ! Puis il repensa à la réponse qu'il lui avait donné, à son comportement envers elle, les sourires qui se formait sur son visage sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte... Il s'était ramolli depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point !

La situation lui avait complètement échapper des mains, il ne contrôlait plus rien et cela l'inquiétait. Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple jeu de séduction, un échange donnant donnant platonique avait dérapé pour donner une routine qui frôlait la vie de couple ! Merlin, il l'invitait même parfois chez lui pour discuter ! Juste discuter ! Et rien d'autre ! Et il appréciait tellement ces moments. Il aimait la compagnie de Hermione, et même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, sa présence lui manquait même.

Severus sauta de son fauteuil et se mit à faire les vents pas dans son salon, déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Il n'arrivait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement à l'égard de Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de l'admiration, de l'amitié ou... plus. Il secoua la tête, c'était impossibles ! L'idée même qu'il puisse apprécier plus qu'amicalement quelqu'un lui donnait la nausée. Et aussi une drôle d'impression qui lui tombait dans le ventre à chaque fois que l'image de Hermione lui venait à l'esprit. Un peu comme de minuscules crampes qui se baladaient au creux de son ventre, des insectes le parcourant, comme... Des papillons.

Il se prit encore une fois la tête entre les mains et la serra le plus fort possible, comme pour faire sortir ces idioties.

-Bordel de merde, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être - il déglutit difficilement avant de pouvoir continuer à parler- amoureux !

Il avait déjà fait l'erreur quelques années auparavant, il ne voulait pas recommencer ! Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ! Fallait-il en parler à la Gryffondor ? Refuser de la revoir ? Le garder pour lui ? En pleine confusion, Severus ne sut faire qu'une chose, celle qui lui semblait la plus logique. Il se rua sur sa bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Deux choses seuls venaient déranger le silence presque religieux qui régnait dans le bureau de Hermione : le grattement de sa plume sur le marché et les lourds soupirs qu'elle lâchait réguliè style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSon travail lui pesait de plus en plus ces temps-ci. La monotonie des tâches à effectuer ne l'avait pourtant jamais dérangée plus que cela. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que jusqu'ici, elle n'avait en tête que son but ultime de parvenir à la tête du ministère. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ce qui lui semblait être la liberté grâce à sa relation avec Severus, elle trouvait tout le reste fade.

Elle se sentait stupide. La raison exacte pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas de relation amoureuse était en train d'arriver : elle perdait peu à peu intérêt pour son travail et, même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, elle commençait à s'attacher. Elle ne voulait et surtout ne pouvait pas s'attacher à Severus ! Déjà C'était Snape ! Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter son caractère de cochon très longtemps, même s'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts ces temps-ci. Et puis, elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de Harry et Ginny ! Ne parlons même pas de Ron ! Ils n'étaient déjà pas en bon terme, alors s'il apprenait sa relation avec Severus, C'était sûr et certain qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la voir. Et ses parents ? Eux aussi avec une certaine différence d'âge, mais 20 ans ? Seraient-ils assez ouverts d'esprit pour comprendre ?

Elle poussa un long soupir, tentant de se reconcentrer sur son travail. Elle gratta deux mots sur son parchemin avant de faire une grande trace imprévue en sursautant. En effet quelqu'un venait de frapper de trois coups secs à la porte de son bureau. Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée que quelqu'un vienne la voir à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. Elle invita la personne à rentrer et fut étonnée de voir passer la tête de Harry dans l'ouverture de la porte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Entre, Harry, lui sourit-elle. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Celui-ci entra, un sourire un peu inquiet aux lèvres, et s'exprima :

-Je venait juste prendre de tes nouvelles, dit-il en observant aciduemment son amie.

-Je vais bien, merci, répondit la jeune femme sans vraiment réfléchir, juste préoccupée par l'air soucieux de son ami. Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

-Si, tout va bien pour moi, j'ai... J'ai juste remarqué un changement chez toi ces temps-ci. Tu es rayonnante, ce qui est génial, mais tu sembles souvent dans la lune, et ça, ça ne te ressemble pas, c'est pour ça que je me pose des questions. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

Hermione, attendrie devant le tracas fraternel de son ami, se leva et le rejoignit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es adorable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il n'y a aucune raison, conclut-elle en posant ses lèvres sur la joue du survivant en un baiser rassurant.

Mais à peine ses lippes entrèrent en contact avec la peau du jeune homme que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement :

-Hermione, il fait abstraction que je te di... S'exclama un Severus Snape aussi déterminé qu'éméché, avant de voir rouge en voyant la proximité des deux Gryffondors.

Il repensa aux mots qu'il avait prononcé le matin même et se sentit profondément stupide. L'image de Hermione enlaçant un autre que lui lui retournait littéralement l'estomac, alors qu'il savait que Potter n'était qu'un ami, qui était lui-même marié ! Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle n'avait aucun devoir de fidélité envers lui ? Comme il regrettait ces mots ! Il la voulait pour lui et rien que pour lui ! Alors dans un élan de jalousie que l'alcool lui empêcha de contrôler, Severus sépara de force les deux amis, levant ensuite le poing près à frapper l'Elu.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, Hermione arrêta le geste de Severus à temps et se mit entre les deux hommes avant que la situation ne dégénère.  
-Que fais-tu ici, Severus ? demanda la rouge et or en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je viens de réaliser quelque chose dont il fallait absolument que je te parle, mais tu es apparemment occupée avec quelqu'un tu as bien plus important que moi, répondit-il hargneusement en faisant mine de vouloir partir.

Hermione l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en lui attrapant l'avant-bras et Severus se calma un peu à ce contact. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et elle voulait tirer les choses au clair.

Harry profita de cet instant de calme pour souhaiter une bonne journée à Hermione et s'éclipser.

-C'est ça, dégagez Potter ! Lança Severus au jeune homme quand celui-ci passa devant lui.

À peine la porte fut refermée qu'un claquement retenti dans la pièce. Severus se frotta doucement sa joue endolorie par la claque qu'il venait de recevoir, légèrement déboussolé par cette brutalité soudaine.

-Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! S'écria Hermione, furieuse. D'abord, tu débarque dans mon bureau comme un hippogriphe enragé, puis tu essaies de frapper mon meilleur ami...

-Il fallait absolument que je te parle ! se justifia le Serpentard.

-On s'est encore vu ce matin, qu'as-tu de si important pour que doive te déplacer jusqu'au Ministère ? Et puis ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tant d'agressivité envers Harry ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir lui mettre un poing dans la figure ! s'énerva la lionne en donnant de temps en temps un coup de poing sur le torse de l'homme pour appuyer ses propos.

Severus lui, n'écoutait pas le moindre du monde la tirade de la jeune femme, complètement hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses lèvres, si délicieuses lèvres qu'il rêvait d'attraper et de ne plus jamais lâcher. Ainsi, il n'y tint plus et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui comme la première fois, fut prise au dépourvu, mais accueillit volontiers le baiser, répondant avec autant de fougue que l'initiateur du geste. Mais rapidement, ils se séparèrent, Hermione regardant son amant en fronçant les sourcils :

-Espèce d'idiot, j'aurais dû me douter que tu avais bu ! l'accusa-t-elle.

Severus lui fit un petit regard mi désolé, mi amusé par l'énervement de la jeune femme.

-Bon, je vais te chercher une potion dégrisante, ensuite nous parlerons, puisque c'est ce que tu souhaitais, annonça Hermione en s'avançant vers la porte.

Mais Severus la retint par le bras :

-Non ! J'aurais plus facile de tout te dire avec l'alcool qui me délie la langue. In vino veritas comme on dit.

-Là, c'est plus in whisky veritas, répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Bien, dans ce cas, je t'écoute, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

L'homme aux cheveux de geai prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer maladroitement :

-Par où commencer ? Après notre petite discussion ce matin, j'ai euh... Réfléchit, commença-t-il en balbutiant alors que Hermione le fixait, hébétée de voir la terreur des cachots, Severus Snape perdre ses moyens. Et j'ai comme qui dirait eu une... Révélation.

-Hum... Oui, mais encore ? L'interrogea la Gryffondor intriguée.

-Ça peut paraître dingue venant de moi, mais je crois être en train de... D'avoir de plus en plus de sentiments pour une personne.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas si elle devait comprendre qu'il parlait d'elle ou d'une autre. Ça gorge ce sera en images n'en qu'il parlait d'une autre personne. Alors pour être certaine, elle l'inviter à continuer à parler d'un signe de main.

-Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après notre conversation de ce matin, à vrai dire, continua-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau. L'embêtant, c'est que c'est une insupportable je-sais-tout qui ne voit dans la vie que son travail, et qu'elle ne voudra jamais un homme à ses côtés, surtout pas moi !

Hermione, comprenant qu'il parlait belle et bien d'elle, avança vers lui pour lui poser une main sur le bras. À ce contact, l'homme s'arrêta et la regarda, tentant de trouver une sorte de réponse sur son visage. Quelques choses qui pourrait lui indiquer que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il n'eut pas à chercher plus longtemps. Hermione posa sa tête bouclée contre son torse fin en l'enserrant doucement. Le geste fut d'une telle tendresse, d'une telle douceur que Severus en eut le souffle coupé et dans sa poitrine, le cœur gonflé. Il lui posa une main sur la joue, la caressant du pouce et souhaita que ce moment dure éternellement. Ils eurent chacun un sentiment de vide quand ils se séparent.

Severus soulagé que tout se soit passé comme il l'avait voulu, se pencha vers sa douce espérant pouvoir lui voler encore une fois de plus un baiser. Mais tout ce qu'il reçut de la Gryffondor fut une gifle bien sentie. Il se recula, la main sur sa joue endolorie pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il sortit à la jeune insolente qui avait osé le frapper son regard le plus sévère, attendant des explications qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver :

-Ça, c'était pour avoir débarqué comme ça dans mon bureau en ayant bu, se justifia Hermione avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Et ça... Pour tout le reste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Severus lui sourit, lui-même étonné de ne pas être exaspéré par le comportement de Hermione.

-Alors, après tous tes discours comme quoi "non rien de sérieux blablabla pas le moment blablabla" tu changes finalement d'avis ? Les femmes ! Toujours indécises, celles-là, se moqua gentiment l'homme.

Hermione lui répondit par une langue puérile avant de redevenir plus sérieuse :

-Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. J'ai néanmoins toujours cette question qui me taraude : Et après ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux en soupirant :

-Vous apprendrez, Miss Je-sais-tout, que même s'il vous démange de toujours vouloir tout contrôler, il vaut parfois mieux juste profiter, sans penser au futur, du moment présent... Avec les gens que l'on aime, conclut-il en venant emprisonné les lèvres de Hermione entre les siennes, souriant tous deux comme des biens heureux.

oOo

Fin


End file.
